


workplace hazards

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Feelings Realization, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: A monster's parting shot makes Six grow a tail with magic. Siete doesn't question it, but hedoestease about it.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	workplace hazards

When the dust settles, something feels different.

Not with Siete, no. But to his side, Six is coughing, curled up on his side against the ground. Siete casts one last glance to the monster to make sure it's gone, and then he rushes over to Six's side, looking as cool as he can, and crouches beside him.

"Six? A little battle like this got you down?" He keeps his voice light and joking, even though the coughing worries him. It worries him even more that Six doesn't even rise to the teasing. Siete puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

When the dust settles, it rises again. Behind Six, his silver tail thumps against the ground—a tail that wasn't there at any point before in his life, and one that Siete _definitely_ would have noticed before, both because he's made Six multiple outfits by this point and because it's cute.

Siete's hand rests on his shoulder as he tries to understand what he's seeing, and the thumping gets faster.

Okay, then. It could've been worse.

* * *

Six passes out soon after that.

They're not too far from the nearest town, but Six won't wake up to any of his prodding, so Siete picks him up and carries him on his back to the inn. He's hoping that the blood and dirt on their uniforms would be enough to invoke sympathy and give them a lowered rate, because Siete's running low on rupies, and he's trying not to attract too much attention.

In the end, it's not even the blood or the dirt or the half-hidden Eternals uniforms that gets the inn owners to budge—it's the fact that Six wakes up as Siete digs through his pocket for his rupies, rests the forehead of his cold, metal mask further against the crook of Siete's neck, and his tail starts wagging under his cape.

Tails are a sign of a long and prestigious bloodline, a sign of royalty or great power. Even though Six's is small—nothing like those that Siete sees travelling with the Grandcypher—it's enough to raise curiosity.

(In the end, Siete pays _extra_ to keep them quiet.)

* * *

Siete _could_ find a ship to carry them back to the base where they can deal with things there, but the sun is setting soon and Six still hasn't woken up, so at the very least he's going to wait until Six is awake so they can talk about this whole thing.

He takes a shower, changing back into civvies and sitting at the edge of his bed, when Six's breathing quiets. Beneath the mask, he lets out a groan as he tilts his head up toward Siete by a fraction. As he lets out a long sigh, his tail starts wagging. The action looks even more ridiculous with his cape still on, like a white flag flying in the wind.

It's ridiculous, and it's _cute_. Siete bites back a grin. At the sound of his tail thumping on the bed, Six lets out a groan and cranes his neck to look behind him. His confusion as he turns first with his tail before finding it makes Siete burst out into laughter, enraptured. Six grabs his tail, still wagging, in a tight hold before turning to Siete.

By the time Siete's laughter dies down, his tail isn't wagging anymore. It points straight up and alert in his hand, just as with his ears. It's _still_ cute. "Siete, what the hell is this?"

"That's a tail." Siete's cheeks hurt with his smile.

The fur on Six's tail puffs up, and his ears flatten against the side of his head as he squints his eyes at Siete. " _Why_ do I have this?"

"Beats me. Is it real, or is it attached to you through other means? You know, tied around the waist, something up your bum?"

"I—what? How—" Six sputters, turning red. When Siete starts laughing again, his ears point straight up as he snarls. "Can you be serious?"

"I am! Buttplugs with tails are a real thing." Siete can barely get the words out before laughing. "Didn't take you to be kinky enough to wear one on a mission, though!"

Before he knows it, Siete's laugh is cut short by a weight on his chest and a hand twisted in his collar, pushing him down against the bed. Six's fangs are bared, his eyes wide and cheeks still red with embarrassment. (Siete sort of forgets how to breathe.) His tail is unmoving, pointed high.

Siete shuts his mouth at the low, rumbling growl that emerges from Six's chest.

He shuts his mouth for all of two seconds. "Down, boy."

Six sputters, shaking his head and starting complaints but never finishing them, before he shoves Siete onto the bed and storms off with a huff. "I see now that you refuse to be helpful."

"I mean, what is there to help?" Siete sits back up, putting his chin in his hands as Six starts pacing the room. "You've got a tail. It'll… maybe go away in a few days? Incidents like this usually blow over whenever the magic fades away. You're still the same."

Six frowns. "This change is inconvenient. My balance has changed, however slightly. And the greatest crime of all is your attitude toward me." He stops pacing, staring right into Siete's eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ah, I didn't even mention the best thing! What is there to help when the tail's _that_ cute on you?" Siete purses his lips in an attempt to bite back his smile. It doesn't work. "Don't mind me for being distracted."

Six's ears flatten against his head as he drops his head into his hands and groans.

* * *

It's not hard to hide Six's tail under his uniform's cape. By the time night falls and the two of them catch the last ship that'll take them near the base, no one's around to notice it.

Even as they're resting on the ship, Siete notices other things that change within Six other than the tail. He keeps a list of them to himself to reveal to Six later for maximum teasing material.

There are small things—his hair seems fluffier already, his eye not hidden under the mask is brighter—but the list gets its first official bullet point from the second they arrive back at the base.

_1\. He's more aggressive._

Six turns to him before they enter the front door. "Spar with me," he mumbles, more to himself than to Siete, but his frown is one of focus, his eyes already sharp with a challenge.

He can be stubborn when he wants to be, and hell. Siete took a nap waiting for him to wake up back when they were waiting for the ship back to base, so he's not as tired as he should be. He shrugs. "Sure. It'd be good to see where you stand."

Six lets out a relieved sigh, one that Siete would almost call exasperated if his tail didn't start wagging under the cape. Siete's eyes drop to it, and Six grabs it to keep it still; he sees Siete open his mouth to comment, too, and he slams his hand over Siete's mouth. "Not another word out of you."

It's just cold enough that Siete's fingers are twitching under his thick gloves, but it's not a huge deal. The training area isn't too far, and once they start moving, he'll warm up in no time.

Their sparring routine is one that Siete knows well, to his surprise. Six often has energy to burn when he's at the base, restless and needing someone to engage with him from time to time, and when Siete readies up against him, he knows that he could dance their dance in his sleep.

It starts off the same as he remembers, but it doesn't take long for Six to show increased aggression, leaping at opportunities that carry too much risk to get the upper hand over Siete where on most days he'd whittle away at Siete until he made a mistake. The increased recklessness and power isn't enough to hand Siete a loss the second they start, but it changes his habits; while Six fights the way he always knows, there's just enough deviation in his risk-taking that Siete doesn't know how to react to it.

In the end, Siete chooses to meet Six's new energy, fighting back with equal recklessness, taking too many hits but landing just as many on Six—and he _still_ loses.

Six's claws stop under the soft skin of his jaw, and Siete whistles, signalling the end of their spar. They've been going for some time now. "Feelin' antsy, Six?"

Between his gasps for air, Six says, "What gave you that impression?"

"No reason." Siete brushes his claws away. "So? Verdict on the tail?"

At the mention of the tail, Six sighs. Siete almost forgot about it too, but without anything else to distract him, he watches Six's tail drop from its alert point upwards in battle to down against his legs. Six reacts with his entire body, and even with a mask on, there's no _way_ he can hide how he feels with a tail. "The situation is not ideal. However, it's not as much of a hindrance as I first thought. Until I can find out how to get rid of this, living with it should be manageable."

"Of course you're already used to it!" Siete waits for Six to turn his half-masked annoyance up to him before continuing, "You've been a _lone wolf_ all this time." He holds his hands up and curls his fingers like claws, grinning.

Six's tail starts flicking at his legs as he grits his teeth. "Never will I ask anything of you ever again."

* * *

Despite napping for a few hours, Six is tired after their spar, and all of Siete's attempts to make conversation fall on deaf ears as he stumbles up the stairs into his own room.

Siete lets him. Seems like he's going through some changes, anyway, judging by the way his eye shone and how he landed a few good hits against Siete on his best defense. His own sleep is uneventful, but he wakes up at the crack of dawn, which is unnatural when he knows he can sleep in the next day.

A few minutes of lying awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, is enough for Siete to realize that there's a disturbance in the base, just loud enough to make him stir. Concealing his presence, he sneaks out of his room and follows the noise to the kitchen.

A part of him expects to see Six here looking through the cupboards, and he expects Six to ignore his presence, no matter how quietly Siete can sneak in. What he _doesn't_ expect is for Six's tail to start wagging as Siete leans against the doorway of the kitchen.

Six looks like he's coming from a sleepless night, still wearing his uniform with the cape off to stop stifling his tail. Six yawns, his ears twitching.

Siete stares at him for a few moments. Something in his chest rises, making him lightheaded, so he kicks off the day by doing what he does best—pushing down any personal attachments and distancing himself from them as much as possible.

"Morning, wolf boy. Spent some quality time with the moon last night?"

The tail wagging doesn't stop, but Six _does_ grab it and hold it in a death grip, shooting a glare over his shoulder from his unmasked eye before looking back through the cupboards. "There's no food left," Six says in a voice that's _his_ , but not entirely.

Siete tries not to react to it, other than raising an eyebrow. He needs Six to say more so he can figure out what it is that's different. "I'm sure there's something. Maybe a few raw steaks, but you've gotta give me a few hours to defrost them so they're bloody enough for you."

"Siete." His name is only three syllables, three that Six has said many times before in this very same annoyed tone. But he hesitates around them long enough for Siete to notice that he's lisping.

Six still won't turn around.

"So," Siete says, trying to amp up the joke enough to force Six to face him, "that's a yes? Or I could cook it normally." He pauses for a second, because the only surefire way to get that to happen is to insinuate anything romantic, because Six would _never_. Siete only says these things as jokes, anyway, so he should be safe from himself. "I could set up a fancy candlelight steak dinner, have some mood music, hold your hand under the stars while I watch you devour the blood from raw meat—"

That's the ticket. Six's tail slips out of his hand as he whips around with a horrified look on his face, lips parted with a complaint. They stare at each other for a second before his tail, still wagging, knocks over a cardboard box, thumping at it before he can hold it again.

"Wait a second," Siete says. Only one of these things he was just faced with is easy to handle. On a normal day, it would be teasing Six about the excitement, but it's doing weird things to his heart rate, so instead, he continues with, "Six, open your mouth."

"It's not important." His speaking speed is back to normal, but it only makes the lisp more pronounced.

Siete takes matters into his own hands. Enraptured, he slides up next to him, scooting his ass against the ground in his fuzzy pajamas, and Six doesn't even try to escape his curious gaze. He grits out a sigh, leaning his forehead against the open cupboard door as Siete tilts his head at him.

With caution, Siete reaches a hand up to his mouth, waiting for Six to brush him away. Instead, before he even makes contact, Six squeezes his eyes shut but doesn't look away. Siete cups his jaw and uses the pad of his thumb to push Six's upper lip up and out of the way.

_2\. His fangs are noticeable now._

Six's face is warm, growing hotter by the second, as Siete says, "Huh."

Erunes have larger canines than most, but these are _enormous_. It's unheard of. Siete's noticed his fangs before, but there's no missing them now, extending so long that fresh blood still paints their points from how they've been digging into the soft flesh of his bottom lip.

It looks like it hurts.

Six's eye flutters open.

Siete speaks before he thinks. "Should I get you something for the teething?"

Six's upper lip curls in a snarl, but his ears flatten against the side of his head, and his tail drops against the ground. "Why are you here? To mock me?"

Siete can see his canines rub his bottom lip raw from this close. Of course Siete's not here to mock him. He's going to help him—whatever he needs, because as it stands, he's at a loss at what the problem _is_ in the first place—but he gets to poke fun at Six first.

Six is reserved on the surface, but he's too easy to tease, even without taking his mask away from him. A joke here, an implication there, and he's running in circles trying to retaliate against Siete. Six's thoughts are an open book if you read him under the right light, and Siete's captivated by everything he can read.

"It's not mocking, Six." He stands up, wiping his hand on his pajama pants before extending it to him. "I'll still help you out, but it's too easy to make jokes."

"You have the option of not making them." Six grabs his hand and pulls himself up.

Siete taps his chin with a finger, humming. "No, I don't think I do."

As he takes out all the ingredients for a big breakfast, Six slumps at the dinner table, leaving him open to Siete's awful commentary about giving him the bones for him to chew on instead of keeping them making stock, pouring raw eggs into his mouth, and going out hunting in the nearby forest.

Six snaps back about hunting Siete for sport when Okto walks in with Funf in tow. With a weary sigh, Siete quadruples the food he's using for breakfast to accommodate for them. Six is so focused on Siete's antics that he doesn't realize the other two are back until Funf squeals with delight and runs up to him, playing with his tail.

He flicks her in the face with it, failing to keep it under control, but it makes her hug his tail even tighter, feeling the soft fur against her face.

"You didn't let _me_ play with your tail," Siete whines with a pout, turning back to the stove. "It looks soft! I wanna feel it, too!"

"Never in a million years," Six groans, pouring as much of his malice into it as he can when Funf is still hugging his tail, sounding absolutely delighted.

Song comes downstairs through the commotion, her hair a tangled mess, and Siete sets aside some of his own portion for her. Six was right; they _are_ out of food, or at least, Siete has less to work with than he expected. He keeps decent tabs on food that goes in and out of the base, but between last night and this morning, there's somehow even less than he anticipated.

That mystery sorts itself out by the time Siete gets the second serving of breakfast to everyone. As he expects, Song is fighting through the sleepiness to put spoonfuls in her mouth at the pace of a snail, and both Okto and Funf are the same, voracious eaters. What he doesn't expect is Six, wolfing (ha, ha) down food at Okto's pace with Funf's ferocity.

Siete adds _that_ to the list.

_3\. His appetite is larger._

While Six's appetite isn't small, he normally takes measured bites, hides his mouth behind his hands, and finishes his meal without bringing attention to himself. Now, Six is devouring everything Siete places in front of him with complete abandon, although he must be aware of how unnatural this is for him, because he avoids Siete's gaze—and ends up right into Song's.

"Whoa, Six!" She perks up in her seat, putting her spoon down. "I don't think I've ever seen you this hungry."

He swallows and looks away from her, too, his ears flat against the side of his head. "Long mission," he mumbles, large canines poking at his lips and muffling his words.

Funf, with food in her mouth, exclaims, "And Six has a tail now!"

Six sputters as Song leans in her chair to look behind him.

* * *

Siete doesn't call a meeting about the tail. What does he have to say about it? Six doesn't want to bring attention to it, and as cute as Siete thinks it is, he has to agree. The only extra precaution they have to take is making sure Six's tail doesn't give him away during missions, but it doesn't take more than an afternoon to modify some of Six's spare uniforms to accommodate for the tail.

Six hides out in his room to avoid everyone's questions as Siete's dragging out his sewing machine and dusting it off. The Eternals accept it—again, what is there to dispute?—but Funf's curiosity about his tail overwhelms him, so Six seeks out a moment's reprieve, even if it happens to be in Siete's room.

He looks like he's about to protest when someone knocks on the door and Siete answers it, but Siete lies through his teeth with exaggerated jokes and just enough annoyance that Funf runs away to look for Six elsewhere.

At Six's questioning look when he locks the door behind him, he shrugs. "Now," he says, settling at his desk with the sewing machine, "we can work on finding a way to reverse the tail thing, but as far as I'm concerned, you seem fine without it."

"You're not the one with this curse," Six says, in the same tone of voice that tells Siete he's about to start on a self-flagellation monologue. Despite everything, it makes Siete's lips twitch into a smile as he waits. (It's strange how he always feels a smile coming on when Six gets like this. Maybe it's because it's so over the top that he can't help but be endeared by it. Maybe it's because it's so easy to prove him wrong without even trying.) "This appendage may not be an active obstruction, but it carries its own dangers."

"Like?" Siete's smile comes out in a single word. Both of them know what Six is talking about, but he wants to hear it from Six himself.

Behind him, Six shifts. "I cannot control it. It reacts as it pleases."

Siete hums in agreement. The tail's a dead giveaway of his emotions. He might learn to control it by the time they find a way to reverse the magic, but until then, it could alert enemies of his positions if something triggered any strong emotions—and with Six, emotions are often strong. It was why he always wears the mask; he tried to tell Funf that earlier after breakfast, and Funf tried to swipe it off his face as demonstration. (He startled, and his tail knocked over a plate from the table.)

The other Eternals pay it no mind, but here, while Siete makes small, unrelated conversation under the sound of the sewing machine, he agrees that Six's tail is dangerous. It alerts him to Six's presence, more than usual. Even as he tries to keep Six updated on their separate missions later that week, he can't stop squeezing in a few jokes to tease him.

It's not until Six takes the modified uniform from him and leaves with his tail curling up toward his back, not moving, that Siete realizes that he's been thinking about Six for a long time before this.

The revelation makes his mouth dry, and it makes it hard to focus on the rest of his night. His only saving grace is that he has to leave early in the morning for a bunch of Siero's monotonous collection missions a few days in a row, but instead of taking the opportunity to sort his thoughts out, he slips a note under Six's door, saying that if he needed anything, Siete would come back and help him out.

There's no one in the kitchen that morning, and all of the food is where it should be.

* * *

"You're not with Six this time?" Siero asks as Siete shows up for the first set of deliveries.

He takes the parchment she presents to him, grimacing as he reads down the list. "He got in a bit of an accident last time. He's staying at the base for now until things get sorted out."

Siero hums in contemplation, her lips pursing, tapping her chin. "What happened?"

"Well," he says, suddenly _very_ interested in the words on his page. God, he fucking _loves_ coarse alluvium. "He has a tail now."

"That might cause some misunderstandings!"

There's something in her tone of voice that makes Siete look up from the list of materials, walking face-first into her sneaky grin. "Siero," he says, rolling up the parchment and shoving it in a pocket. "You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?"

"I'm not sure I follow," she says in a voice that sounds absolutely like she's following. "But I can find something for Six if you'll give me a week. It's not the first time someone's come into contact with that monster!"

* * *

The jobs are long and boring, as always. To keep himself busy, he thinks about how everyone else is doing, and then he thinks about how Six is doing. In the humid forests of Lumacie, fighting the same mushrooms over and over, he creates a whole repertoire of jokes to tease him with once he gets back just so he can see Six's ears twitch, his tail broadcasting everything he's thinking.

Maybe Siete _is_ watching him closer than he originally thought. He can't help it. Six is fun to watch, and fun to tease, and fun to talk with—he enjoys his company. It's not out of the ordinary to enjoy someone's company.

With the thought of Six's wagging tail and indignant annoyance, he drags himself through the long days of monotonous collection.

As he enters the base, he finds Six creeping down the stairs just before dawn breaks. He only has half his mask on, but the shadows cast from the low light aren't enough to hide how haggard he looks. The bags under his eyes are pronounced, and his bottom lip is still swollen. When he makes eye contact with Siete, he sighs, his eyes droop closed, and his hand grips onto the railings.

His nails are almost black, tapered like claws.

Before he can think about what he's doing, Siete runs forward to catch Six as his knees buckle, stopping him before he hits the ground. In Siete's arms, his tail starts wagging.

_4\. He doesn't sleep well, not that he slept very well before._

"Jeez, Six," he chides under his breath, careful not to wake anyone that might be sleeping. "Have you slept?"

Six mumbles something that sounds like _Can't_ into his shoulder. Making sure not to startle him, Siete moves a hand to rest between Six's shoulder blades, rubbing up and down when he hears Six sigh and murmur, "I can only sleep on my back, but…"

"The tail, huh?"

Six lets out a long sigh. "I need to be alert for any dangers. Sleeping on my side leaves me exposed."

Siete huffs out a silent laugh. "What kind of dangers?"

"You, for example."

Even now, Six makes a jab at him, and Siete shakes his head, but it doesn't stop the grin from creeping onto his lips. " _Real_ dangerous. I could break into your room, tuck you in, and make sure you're sleeping at night."

Six doesn't answer.

Siete doesn't mind staying here with him like this. By the way Six is sinking into his arms, this might be the first time in the past few days that he's comfortable enough to rest and drift off. But the position is getting awkward, and not without regret, Siete nudges him enough to get a tired groan in response.

"Hey," he whispers. All of the teasing he prepared falls away so he can lean by Six's ear, keeping his voice low, serious without the sharp edge of authority. (It's a long way around from admitting that he's _fond_.) "I could use some sleep too, since all I've been doing is punching mushrooms for five days straight. If I was watching your back, would you get some rest once, even if you have to sleep on your side?"

"You're the danger," Six mumbles into his shoulder. His breath is warm. His tail is wagging.

Siete's arms support him. (This is dangerous.) "Friends close, enemies closer, right?"

That elicits a single chuckle out of Six. "Of all the things Karm trained its members to overcome, the one thing they could never conquer was sleep deprivation."

"Is that a yes?"

Six shifts his feet so he's standing on the stairs properly again, his clawed fingers digging into Siete's arm for balance. His eye can't focus on Siete properly, and he blinks too fast, but he nods. "Before I regret agreeing, let's go."

* * *

Six falls into Siete's bed and faces the window, curled up under his sheets with only his head poking out. He's asleep before Siete can dress down and put on a clean set of pajamas. He makes no comments about how Siete would be sleeping anyway instead of watching guard, making the entire arrangement useless. He doesn't even give Siete a _look_ about the swords hanging on his wall. By the time Siete curls up into bed beside him, Six's breathing is deep and steady.

What he didn't tell Six is that he also sleeps on his back. With Six on his side and the tail taking up space, Siete doesn't fit on the bed with him, and he stares at the sliver of space Six leaves behind for him for a few moments before deciding to sleep facing away from him.

Six's tail drapes over him, and in his sleep, Six rolls so he's almost on his stomach. They _could_ fit if they were facing each other, but Six would hate that idea (and Siete likes it maybe a bit too much).

He likes Six a little bit too much, really, he thinks as he shifts to lie on his back, his shoulder aching, even if it means that most of his body is off the bed. The sun's already high in the sky. He's been thinking about how to manoeuvre this situation for too long, and then, Six turns over in his sleep to face him.

This list reads less like he's making fun of Six and more like he's making fun of himself for being such an _idiot_ this entire time for not realizing that this would happen.

_5\. He's cuddly._

Six presses his forehead against Siete's shoulder before moving to lie half on top of him. Under the covers that he's stolen for himself by all of his shifting, his tail starts thumping the mattress.

"Is that your tail or are you just happy to see me," Siete murmurs as low as he can while he shifts, inch by inch, until they both fit on the bed like this. He hopes that Six can't hear his heart beating as loudly as it does as he tilts his head away and bites his lip with a grin.

* * *

Alright, he's never showing Six this list.

( _6\. Siete notices how_ _endeared he is_ _._ )

 _T_ _hat_ was a long time coming. It should've come a long time before they started _cuddling_ , half-asleep. Six is the half that's asleep, because Siete's wide awake now. Sure, it was always too easy to tease him, but maybe Siete was always caught too off guard whenever Six reacted to him in ways he never expects.

The tail just made that all the more obvious. Siete just… forgets what he's doing whenever Six reacts to all his stupid teasing. Siete's _endeared._ It sinks in just how dangerous that is that Siete's so endeared by him, letting himself get too close to Six just to drag out an embarrassed grimace or annoyed grunt in his direction, in between all of the monologuing about his sordid life. Six's fingers are digging under Siete's carefully crafted mask and prying it off, and Siete doesn't mind as much as he should.

It's still too dangerous for anyone to get too close to him. Really, he's a dangerous man, although he doesn't go on soliloquies like Six likes to do—he just keeps his distance when he can, but he _can't_ with Six.

Six shifts in his arms, head tilting up so his lips brush against bare skin, and Siete's brain stops working for a second. His breath is warm, fanning against his neck. He really hopes that the next time he sees Siero, she'll have the cure for Six's tail and he can put this blip of momentary weakness behind him.

In his sleep, Six's tail starts wagging again, and Siete thinks that it might not be so easy to get rid of everything _else_ he feels about Six.

* * *

He doesn't know how he ends up falling asleep, but he doesn't wake up until the late afternoon; he wakes up at the same time Six does, and he lets his hands slip off of Six's back as he blinks back into consciousness.

They stare at each other, Six's confusion right in front of him as their noses brush, and then he jumps to alertness, shoving an elbow in Siete's gut as he tries to sit up. With a groan, Siete curls in on himself, and Six's head darts back and forth between looking behind him and looking with horror at Siete.

"Morning, sunshine," Siete croaks out, wheezing.

"There's no tail." Six's voice is hoarse with sleep, but he manages to get the words out. He holds his hands up to his face, his nails no longer mangled and dark, and his tongue darts out to feel his regular-sized canines.

"All you needed was a good night's sleep?" Siete drags himself into a sitting position, watching Six check everything on his body again.

He looks up at Siete, still blinking sleepiness from his eyes. "How long was I asleep?"

"The entire day." Siete pushes aside the curtain to the orange sky, the dark night seeping around the edge. "Like, eleven hours?"

Six's ears droop by the side of his head. "Sleeping in… that position?"

"'That position'? Cuddling?" Siete's grin is lopsided as Six avoids his gaze. "Nothing wrong with a little cuddle from time to time. And besides, you didn't hate it, judging by how your tail was _going_ as you crawled on top of me. Didn't know you liked me so much!" He tacks on a laugh at the end of it.

He expects Six to grumble, to get annoyed, storm off. Instead, Six averts his gaze, looks down at the floor, and turns bright red.

Siete watches with his mouth hanging open.

The silence stretches on for a long time before Six finally grumbles, "Don't think too hard about it."

"Okay," Siete says. "No thinking." True to his word, he leans in to kiss Six on the cheek. "Was that enough not-thinking for you? I'm sure not thinking. Full brain to mouth, baby!"

"That implies you had one in the first place." Six sounds distracted, his words muffled, and he won't look at Siete. So quietly that Siete thinks he's imagined it, he adds, "I must have lost my mind if I thought I wanted this from you."

"No, your mind’s definitely intact! Who better to have an enormous crush on than the most handsome, amazing—”

"For the love of god," Six says, kissing him on the lips this time. He kisses with the same sort of ferocity as he devoured breakfast however many days ago, and it's painful in a way because Six doesn't so much _kiss_ as he does smash their faces together and hope their lips connect, but Siete realizes he wouldn't have it any other way.

The kiss becomes more gentle once Siete brings his hand up to nudge Six away a little bit, taking the pressure away until the moment is _almost_ tender, if not for Siete's shit-eating grin and Six's sigh out of his nose.

Six breaks the kiss, but he keeps his eyes squeezed shut. "Do you ever shut up?"

Siete’s quiet for all of three seconds before he says, “No.”

* * *

The things that changed with the tail disappear, for the most part. Siete reveals his short list to Six, who talks at length about how he wishes Siete would stop being so annoying, which is a moot point when he still kisses Siete when no one's looking.

Everything goes back to normal, and except for when they hold hands in secret, the incident is all but forgotten—until the full moon, when Siete wakes up in the middle of the night to Six's tail thumping at his thigh and his sharp, black nails tearing through the sheets.

He stares for a moment, wondering whether he should wake Six up. In the end, he decides against it, turning Six over as gently as he can so he can hold him in his arms, face to face. "Alright, we can deal with this another time," Siete whispers, kissing him on the head, and falling back asleep.

* * *

(The next time he sees Siero, she has a glum look on her face. Gesturing for Siete to come closer, she whispers behind her hand. Of course, because it’s _Siero_ , her whisper comes out more like a very gentle screech into Siete’s ear. "Bad news. Six needs to find his true love’s kiss for the curse to break, and even then, it’s not permanent. It'll come back every full moon."

Still, he nods, trying to keep his smile from leaking through. "That’s unfortunate," he whispers back. "Six hates admitting he loves something, let alone some _one_.")

**Author's Note:**

> werewolf six. bust want serotonin
> 
>  **[00:34] siesix bot:** thanks for like  
>  **[00:34] siesix bot:** witnessing how fucking horny i am  
>  **[00:34] siesix bot:** btw  
>  **[00:34] siesix bot:** like just completley unprompted  
>  **[00:34] emotional support clown:** oh its ok. i would be disappointed if it was anything less  
>  **[00:34] siesix bot:** t-thanks.
> 
> six while siete is sleeping next to him: okay so like if i give the idiot just like. a little kiss. like on the forehead. no one will ever know. that's fine. i can live with this.  
> siero: hey guys guess what


End file.
